


Tuesday

by Jen_Henny12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, might make part 2 who knows, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Henny12/pseuds/Jen_Henny12
Summary: It was suppose to be a regular Tuesday for Lena Luthor-Danvers, but unfortunately it wasn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

It was suppose to be another regular Tuesday for Lena Luthor-Danvers, but unfortunately it wasn’t. The CEO was doing paper work like always, but immediately stopped when she felt the building shake. 

“What the hell?” 

Jess barges in, looking afraid. “Mrs. Luthor-Danvers we have to evacuate everyone!” Lena quickly nods and pushes the alarm button that’s under her desk. “Jess what is ha-“ a figure crashing into her office cuts her off,making the two women scream. Jess lets out a gasp and Lena covers her mouth with her hand when she realizes that the figure is her superhero wife Supergirl. She notices the patches of blood on the suit, tears in some places, bruises and cuts on her face, and her beautiful blonde hair that she loves to run her fingers through now stained with blood. 

The hero grunts and slowly gets on her hands and knees, tilting her head up to look at the two women. “L-Lena...please leave....you and J-Jess have to get out of he-AH!” She yells in pain as the alien lands on her back.

“Lena Luthor! Daughter and sister of Lex and Lillian Luthor. Your family killed mine and since I can’t find them, you’ll have to pay for their crimes.” The alien starts to walk towards her, smirking when he smells fear radiating off of the two women.

Lena swallows the lump in her throat when he mentions her brother and mother. Truth be told, they both got killed by the Supergirl after they kidnapped her last year and almost ended up killing her. When Supergirl found them, she was blinded by rage and ended up killing them when she saw the condition her mate was left in by her so called family. She also notices that Kara is almost always by her side ever since they found out that Lena is with child due to the procedure for them two to have a child of their own thanks to Alex’s help. She always keeps in mind that Kryptonians are extremely protective of their mates and will do what ever they can so they’ll be safe. 

Lena starts backing away while wrapping her arms around her stomach in order to protect her unborn child. She chokes when the alien grabs her by her throat and lifts her up.” Im going to kill you and that abomination.” She scratches his hands and tries escaping, tears flowing down her face as she watches his hand form into a fist.

“N-no! Please!” 

Kara growls when she hears her mate’s cries for help so she slowly gets up, the veins around her eyes turning red as she hits the alien’s back with her heat vision. The alien yells out and drops the pregnant CEO to the ground. Jess quickly helps her up and guides her out of the building. The alien grunts and turns around, charging at the Super and tackling her down, making them both fall off of Lena’s broken balcony. Kara ignores her body’s cry of pain as she moves her sore limbs so she can flip them over, making the alien take the fall. 

They both landed with a huge thud, creating a huge crater. Kara slowly crawls out, whimpering in pain when she realizes that she solar flared due to the impact of hitting the ground and hours of fighting. She looks back and sighs in relief when she sees that the alien is unconscious. 

She ends up falling a couple of times before fully getting up. Kara looks up and sees black helicopters heading her way knowing that it’s the DEO arriving. Lena sees Kara from a distance and starts to quickly walk towards her, ignoring Jess’s protesting. Blue and green eyes make contact and they both smile at the sight of each other. Kara starts to stumble towards Lena, but stops when she feels a prickly feeling on her stomach and Lena’s face turning from a look of relief to a look of horror. She slowly looks down and sees five sharp objects poking out of her stomach. She then looks over her shoulder and sees that the alien has gotten out of the crater and is on his stomach, his hand stretched out with his nails extended, impaling the hero. 

Lena watches in horror and disbelief as she watches the life draining from her wife’s eyes as the hero falls to her knees then on her side.

“Supergirl!!!!!” 

It was suppose to be a regular Tuesday for her, but sadly it wasn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People wanted part 2 so here you go lol and HAPPY SUPERCORP SUNDAY!!!! And I made up some things bout krypton lol ah well.

It was a Tuesday when Lena’s life changed.

Lena was in her....their apartment putting away some clothes, sighing as she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. It’s been a couple of months since that dreadful day and Lena has not stopped thinking about it. There were days where she wanted to give up, but then she remembers the little life they both made together. She swore to herself that she was going to go on for both of their sake. She slowly sits down on the couch and starts to rub her bump. 

“Oh you little gem, you really want to get out of there don’t you? Just two more weeks alright? Although if your Jeju was here she would’ve really wanted you to come out already. She always said that she wants you to look like me. A mini Lena.” 

Lena chuckles to herself, but her smile slowly vanishes. She cups the bottom of her bump and whimpers. “ I miss her so much.” She reaches for the necklace Kara gave her the day they got engaged. She still couldn’t believe that Kara gave her one of the very few things that she has left from Krypton. 

 

*flashback*

 

“Lena the reason I’m giving you this is because you’re my home now. You’re going to be a Zor-El and...you’re my sun, my world, my whole universe. My mom always told me to give this necklace to the person I know would be the mate of my life. My one true mate and that’s you.” 

Lena let’s out a sob as she smiles, reaching up to wipe the tears off of her face. She jumps up and wraps her legs and arms around the Super, squeezing her with all the strength that she has. 

“Thank you Kara. I don’t deserve this.”

“Yes you do Lena Luthor. You deserve everything and more.” 

 

*end of flashback*

 

Lena takes deep breathes as she holds in her tears. “I can’t cry today....not now....” she starts getting up, sighing and thinking on what to do for the rest of the day only to immediately lean forward, clutching onto her stomach.” What the he-ah!” She sits back down and gasp as she feels her sweat pants drenched with some kind of liquid.” Oh no. No no no.” She glances down and whimpers when she sees a puddle forming.” Not now...” she reaches for her phone and immediately calls Alex.

She starts to sob when it goes straight to her voicemail. “A-Alex plea-“ she was cut off by a figure crashing through her balcony.” What the hell?!” 

She gasp when she realizes that it was Reign. She was about to question why and how she’s still alive when she felt painful contraction coming up, making her moan in pain. Reign quickly heads towards her and gently picks her up.” Im here to help Luthor.” She flies out and towards the DEO. As soon as they arrive, a group of nurses and doctors surrounded them. Reign immediately sets Lena down on a stretcher and watches them take her. 

As soon as she was out of her sight, she turns around and heads to a private room, stopping when sees the window that’s attached to it. She watches as Alex and her medical team work on putting sun lamps around a certain Kryptonian. Reign sigh then hears the door opening. She looks to the side as Alex walks up to her. “How....Reign....how the hell are you here?! How is Kara alive?! What the hell! Why did you dug up her body?!” Reign grabs her arm and drags her to Kara’s old training room. Knowing the agent, she knows she’ll start to throw punches so she turns on the kryptonite. Just as she turns around, her head was snapped to the side by a fist connecting to her face. 

Reign barely had time to stand up straight before being kicked in ribs, making her lean forward only to have a knee make contact to her eye. She falls on her back, groaning in pain as she touches her face and stomach. “D-Danvers....” Alex straddles her and starts to punch her again, but the Worldkiller grabs her wrist and quickly rolls them over, pinning her down. “Let me explain!” Alex struggles against her hold.” No! No! No! No! You and Kara are suppose to be dead. DEAD! D-d-dead...Kara-“ a loud sob interrupted her as she starts to cry. Reign frowns and sits back, pulling her along and hugging her. 

“Please let me explain everything.” Reign starts to tell her that she woke up in Sam’s body and she was face to face with her human self in their head. They both agreed that they’ll share the body and that Reign will start to help out in fighting crime. She also describes on how she dug up Kara’s casket and took it to the Fortress of Solitude where she manages to bring Kara back to life by giving her some of her blood with the help of Kelex. “There was some Kryptonian technology that helped the soldiers heal faster and even bring some back from the dead depending on the injuries. For Supergirl, her injuries weren’t serious so it was easy to do the procedure. That’s how she’s alive.” 

Alex just stares at the wall while setting her head on her shoulder.” Thank you.....Reign...Sam...uh...both? I just....thank you.” Reign clears her throat and looks away, hiding her blush. “I didn’t like that you were sad. It wasn’t like you. You look more better when you’re happy and serious.” Alex lets out a watery chuckle and slowly stands up.” We should check on the Supercorp couple.” Reign just follows the agent to Kara’s room first before heading towards the CEO’s room where she gave birth to a beautiful girl. The Worldkiller watches as Lena peacefully sleeps knowing that she needed it since she had bags under her eyes. She then turns to observe the half Kryptonian. She snorts when she sees that the baby looks like Kara except for the eyebrows and nose. 

“Small little human....” She tilts her head and gently pokes her cheek. “Fascinating.” Her ear twitches as she hears a faint groan and some movement so she turns around and sees that Sam’s friend is waking up. “Hello....Luthor.” Lena blinks away the sleepiness and rubs her eyes.” Oh god...” she takes a look of her surroundings before her eyes make contact with Reign. She gasp and sits up.” R-Reign?!...what are you doing here?! G-get away from my baby!” She throws the blankets off and starts to swing her legs to the side, but gasp as a sharp pain goes through her stomach. She holds her stomach and lays back down. She gathers her gown up to her chest and gasp as she sees a scar.

“You had to have a C-section.....there were some complications, but in the end everything is ok. Both you and your daughter are healthy and well.” Alex walks over to her and checks to see if she opened her stitches. She happily hums when she sees that her stitches are still intact. 

“I want my baby.” 

“Alright....I have to warn you though, she’s so beautiful.” 

Alex gently picks her up and hands her to Lena. Lena softly gasp as she takes in every little detail of her daughter. She starts to tear up when she realizes that she looks like her wife.” Oh my god....a spitting image....she’s a....of her...” she nuzzles against the baby's head, quietly sobbing. “I wish she was here. She would’ve freaked out and take you away so she can show you off to everyone.” Alex turns around to wipe the tears away, debating whether or not to tell Lena the news. 

“So uh-“ she clears her throat,”-what’s her name?” 

Lena kisses the baby’s head and smiles.” Her name is Laura. Laura Luthor-Danvers.” Alex smiles and writes her name down.” I’ll start making her birth certificate. Reign can stay here and explain everything as to why and how she’s here.” 

Reign took a seat and starts to tell her everything minus the Kara part. Lena sighs and nods.” I’m glad that you both agreed on sharing the body, but please don’t betray us ok?” The Worldkiller scoffs and crosses her arms.” Don't worry human. I won’t.” Lena gives her a smile then looks down when she feels Laura shifting and starting to cry. “I guess you're hungry.” She moves her gown a bit to free a boob and watches as the baby latches onto the nipple. Reign just stares without hesitation.

“Ummm can I have a little privacy please?”

Reign grunts and leaves the room.” Of course.” She hears a bang coming from Kara’s room so she uses her super speed to head over there. She smirks when she sees Kara trying to get up from the floor. She grabs her arm and helps her up.” Stupid Kryptonian.” Kara gasp and tries fighting back, but then feels a pair of familiar arms wrapping around her waist.” Kara it’s me Alex. Reign helped you out. You’re safe.” She turns her sister around and Kara buries her face in her neck, slightly wheezing as she tries to breath normally. 

After explaining everything to Kara, the Super sigh and covers her face.” I was really dead. I.....I left y’all. I left Lena alone...with our baby.” She lets out a loud sob, clenching the sheets as hard as she could. 

“Lena is here? With our baby?” The other two women nod.” Let me guess, you want to see them and you won’t take no for an answer?” Kara lets out a broken chuckle.” Duh Alex. I think I kept Lena waiting long enough.” Reign helps Kara onto a wheelchair and takes her to the CEO’s room. Kara looks through the window and softly smiles as she watches her wife talk to Laura while feeding her. Tears start falling down her face as she watches the scene unfold. “I can take it from here. I want some alone time with my family.” She looks up her sister and Reign before wheeling herself in the room. 

“Alex I swear she’s going to have Kara’s appetite. You and Eliza are going to have to help me with this.” She chuckles and rubs Laura’s cheek with her thumb. When she didn’t get an answer, she looks up and immediately freezes up. Kara struggles to get up and off of the wheelchair as she slowly climbs in bed and wraps her arm around Lena’s shoulders. 

“I’m finally here Lena.....I’m home.” Lena’s heart beat starts to fasten, her breathing becoming short as she continues to stare at her. Kara cups her cheek and kisses her face.” Hey hey. Calm down. Please calm down.” Lena suddenly passes out and Kara screams for Alex, scaring the baby in the process. One of the doctors put Laura in her bed as Alex checks Lena.” She just passed out. She’ll be fine. I was actually expecting this reaction.” 

Kara wraps herself around her wife and kisses her head.” I’m finally here.” She silently cries as she smells Lena’s fruity shampoo, happy that she’s back home.

An hour later, Lena wakes up and looks around. She suddenly senses someone laying next to her, an arm tightening around her waist. She looks to her side and chokes on her spit. There, right there, is her wife who is still sleeping, looking so relax and calm as if the last couple of months never happened. Lena, with shaky fingers, touches Kara’s face, not leaving anything out. “You’re really here.” She leans forward to set a soft kiss on her lips. She starts pulling back, but then feels a hand cupping the back of her neck, pushing her down and feeling more pressure to her lips. Lena cups her face and deepens the kiss, softly moaning as she feels her tongue entering her mouth. She pulls away and rest her forehead against hers. 

“Oh my god. I thought I was dreaming. You’re actually alive, but how?” Kara chuckles and kisses her again.” Thank Reign for that. She can tell you all about it later. Right now I just want to be with you and our daughter.” She grabs her hands and kisses her knuckles.” Lena she’s so beautiful. We made a perfect angel.” Lena giggles and kisses her again.” We did. We really did.” They both laugh and cuddle with each other before falling back asleep.

It was a Tuesday where Lena has gotten her family back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter ~~> Jen_mal12


End file.
